rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Sonic Youth
Sonic Youth é unha banda de rock alternativo estadounidense formada en New York no ano 1981. Actualmente é un dos grupos máis respetados e influíntes dentro da escena alternativa. A súa formación actual consiste nos guitarristas Thurston Moore e Lee Ranaldo, a baixista Kim Gordon (os tres fundadores da banda) e o baterista Steve Shelley, que está con eles dende 1985. Historia Sonic Youth pode ser considerado como un fenómeno musical, xa que o éxito e o recoñecemento que a banda ten é bastante improbable entre grupos que non teñen compromiso cos patróns musicais que actualmente imperan no mercado, e moito menos coa postura mainstream que gran parte dos grupos de éxito comercial ostentan hoxe en día. Todo o contrario. E talvez sexa por esa aversión a patróns e convencións reinantes, pola honestidade artística e coraxe de facer música pola música, sen medo a experimentar, e tamén pola actitude do "faino ti mesmo" que a banda sempre pregou, talvez sexa por eses motivos que Sonic Youth posúe unha lexión fiel de fans e o recoñecemento por parte dos medios, converténdose así nun icono da música e cultura alternativa estadounidense dos anos 80 e 90. O nacemento da banda A historia da banda comezaría a finais da década dos 70, cando os movementos underground de New York proliferaban e chamaban a atención de moitos mozos artistas e músicos. Entre eses mozos estaban Lee Ranaldo e Thurston Moore, que mudáranse á cidade interesados nalgunhas manifestacións musicais que se movían por alí, como a No Wave e o propio punk rock. Xuntos, eles tocaron na "guitar-opera" de Glenn Branca, que era un músico que organizaba presentacións onde había sempre moitas guitarras, chegando ás veces a ter seis tocando ao mesmo tempo. Tanto Ranaldo como Moore xa participaran en pequenas bandas alternativas anteriormente (a última de Ranaldo fora The Pluks e a de Moore The Coachmen). No principio da década dos 80, Moore estaba saíndo coa baixista Kim Gordon, que tamén estaba interesada no rock alternativo e participara tamén nalgunhas bandas como CKM. Así non pasou moito tempo para que Moore e Gordon decidisen formar unha nova banda, influenciados polo escenario underground no que viviam e entusiasmados cos resultados que Glenn Branca acadaba coa súa "guitar-opera". A principios de 1981, Moore atópase de novo con Lee Ranaldo nun evento chamado Noise Festival, e alí o convida para ingresar na banda que el e Kim Gordon estaban montando. Ranaldo acepta de imediato e coa entrada do batería Richard Edson, nace Sonic Youth. No verán de 1981, a banda comeza a participar en varios festivais no circuito alternativo local, contando coa teclista Ann DeMarinus. Ann non está moito tempo, e non chega a participar nas gravacións do primeiro traballo da banda, un EP autotitulado lanzado en 1982. O disco saíu pola discográfica de Glenn Branca, a Neutral Records, e é unha pequena mostra do que viría ser o son característico de Sonic Youth: algo bastante alternativo, con boas doses de experimentación e melodía. Definindo o seu son A principios de 1983, o baterista Richard Edson deixou a banda para seguir a súa carreira de actor no cine, chegando incluso a participar nalgunhas producións de éxito como Stranger Than Paradise (de Jim Jarmush), Do The Right Thing (de Spike Lee), Platoon (de Oliver Stone) e Good Morning Vietnam (de Barry Levinson). No seu lugar foi chamado Bob Bert, e foi con esa formación coa cal Sonic Youth gravou o seu primeiro LP, chamado Confusion is Sex, aínda en 1983. A banda continúa cun son bastante alternativo e libre de calquera rótulo específico, pero nótase unha influencia hardcore nos temas, con riffs e bases de guitarras máis pesadas e agresivas. Incluso, atopamos no disco unha versión dunha das bandas seminais do punk rock, os Stooges: "I Wanna be your Dog". E é así, agregando influencias do punk rock e do underground en xeral, aliadas ás experimentacións e sonoridades alternativas como Sonic Youth comeza a delinear o seu estilo bastante peculiar e creativo. As letras escritas por Moore e Gordon falan de morte, caos urbano, anarquía, relacións, preconceptos, etc. Aínda en 1983, despois de que Moore e Gordon casasen, a banda excursiona por Europa e alí, a través do selo alemán Zensor, lanzan o EP Kill Yr Idols. Buscando un contrato Durante 1984, mentres a banda continuaba a facer pequenos concertos, Moore esforzábase en atopar algún selo con mellor distribución e maior alcance que aceptasse traballar con Sonic Youth. A banda estaba aos poucos gañando notoriedade e nese ano lanzou pola Ecstatic Peace un cassete chamado Sonic Death: Sonic Youth Live, con cancións en directo. En 1985 Sonic Youth asinou un contrato coa Blast First Records, un selo creado por Paul Smith, un dos donos da Doublevision Records. A esta última non lle gustaran moito as demos e os traballos de Sonic Youth e por iso non os contratou, pero Smith víu potencial na banda, e creou a Blast First para lanzar os discos do grupo. O primeiro traballo polo novo selo saiu aínda en 1985, tratábase do disco Bad Moon Rising. A banda continuaba incorporando no seu son influencias do hardcore e do punk rock, xunto coas xa características harmonías e arranxos non convencionais. Aínda así, a banda non soaba totalmente inaccesible e dirixida só para un público restrinxido, as estructuras musicais e melodías eran máis accesibles e elaboradas. O seu bo traballo nesa mestura de tendencias facía de Sonic Youth unha banda prometedora, non só no circuito alternativo, senón tamén con potencial de chegar a un público maior e menos específico. Bad Moon Rising tivo bastante éxito, e a banda acabou recibindo varias propostas de selos que querían ter á banda no seu plantel. Sonic Youth asiría finalmente coa SST, a mesma que levaba a algunhas bandas xa consagradas do escenario alternativo como Hüsker Dü, Minutemen ou Black Flag. O primeiro disco pola SST foi lanzado en 1986 e chamouse EVOL, xa contando na súa formación con aquel que se convetiría no seu baterista definitivo, Steve Shelley. Nel, as influencias punk máis agresivas foron deixadas un pouco de lado, e a banda utilizou melodías e arranxos máis convencionais, pero sen deixar de lado as experimentacións e distorsións que xa eran a marca rexistrada de Sonic Youth. Para pechar o ano de 1986, a banda gravou a banda sonora da película Made in USA. A madurez A maduración musical e o recoñecemento por parte dos medios continuou co disco Sister, lanzado en 1987. Sonic Youth ía gañando aos poucos o rótulo de grande nome do escenario underground estadounidense, e comezou ter máis exposición nos medios. A revista Rolling Stone convertiríase nun dos grandes fans da banda, publicando reseñas bastante positivas dos seus álbumes. Pero Sonic Youth non deixou levarse por todo iso, e continuou coa mesma postura diante do éxito inesperado. Sen abandonar as ]]sonoridades alternativas e experimentacións en xeral, a banda seguiu facendo concertos incendiarios tanto polos Estados Unidos coma noutros países, e en 1988 lanzou o seu quinto álbum de estudio, o aclamado Daydream Nation. Para moitos trátase do mellor disco de Sonic Youth, onde a banda encontrou o equilíbrio perfecto entre o experimentalismo e a melodía, entre as distorsións de guitarra coas harmonías marcantes. Cancións como "Silver Rocket" e "Teenage Riot" fixeron que a banda fose finalmente recoñecida como unha das mellores do escenario alternativo estadounidense. Obviamente non foi un éxito radiofónico e comercial estrondoso, pero dado o estilo e a postura da banda, o éxito sería relativamente significativo. Xunto co EP Master Dick, o disco Daydream Nation foi lanzado pola discográfica Enigma Records. Aínda no ano 1988, Sonic Youth participou dun proxecto paralelo chamado Ciccone Youth (que contaba co baixista Mike Watt, ex-Minutemen e Firehouse) e editarían o disco The Whitey Album, unha especie de álbum conceptual-irónico sobre a cultura musical, que vai do pop (con versións de Madonna e Robert Palmer), á música contemporanea erudita (fan referencia á composición "4:22" de John Cage, a través do tema "Silence"), pasando polas influencias experimentais de Sonic Youth, que veñen do krautrock alemán (Neu,Can). Os anos 90 En 1990, despois de cambiar de selo novamente (a nova casa era a DGC Records, propriedade de David Geffen), a banda lanzou o disco Goo, que confirmaba o bo momento do grupo. O álbum, que a banda produxo con total liberdade (garantida polo propio David Geffen), tamen tivo bastante éxito e conseguiu unha gran distribuición por todo o mundo, levando o nome de Sonic Youth a lugares que nunca antes tiñan escoitado falar da banda. Para a divulgación de Goo, a banda participou dunha xira ao lado de Neil Young, que estaba promocionando o seu último disco, titulado Ragged Glory. Noutros concertos, Sonic Youth aproveitaba para axudar a bandas novas do underground estadounidense, como por exemplo, os aínda descoñecidos Mudhoney, Pavement e Nirvana (que serían contratados por David Geffen no ano seguinte, por indicación de Moore). A principios de 1992, a banda voltou aos estudios para a gravación dun novo disco, desa vez contando coa axuda dun famoso produtor, Butch Vig. O resultado sería Dirty, e con cancións como "Sugar Kane" e a politizada "Youth Against Fascim", Sonic Youth continuou o seu ascenso e era cada vez máis admirado, contando incluso coa exhibición exhaustiva dos seus clips na MTV. A identidade musical do grupo continuou nas mesmas: excelentes cancións con melodías creativas en perfecta convivencia coa súa típica dose de experimentación. Sonic Youth voltou traballar con Butch Vig no disco Experimental Jet Set, Trash and No Star, lanzado en 1994. O álbum chegou a alcanzar a posición 34 na lista dos máis vendidos nos Estados Unidos, e a 10ª en Inglaterra. Pero o traballo non tivo a mesma aceptación de Daydream Nation e Dirty, e logo desaparece das listas citadas, non chegando a ter o relativo éxito comercial dos últimos álbumes. No novo disco a banda abusa nas experimentacións e arranxos pouco convencionais, deixando un pouco de lado a fórmula equilibrada e de bastante éxito dos discos anteriores. Aínda en 1994, o grupo decide tomarse un descanso polo embarazo de Gordon e mentres esperaba o nacemento do seu primeiro fillo, Moore grava un disco en solitario que é lanzado en 1995 pola propia DGC, baixo o título de Psychic Hearts. De volta aos escenarios en 1995, a banda foi a cabeza de cartel do festival alternativo Lollapalooza, e despois lanzou un novo disco de estudio, Washing Machine. O disco recibiu boas críticas por parte da prensa e tivo máis éxito comercial que o seu antecesor. En 1997, Sonic Youth inaugurou en Nova York un selo propio chamado Smells Like Records (ou SYR). Através dese selo, a banda atopou unha canle máis axeitada para lanzar discos unicamente experimentais e instrumentais, sen preocuparse pola aceptación deles por parte do público e dos medios, cousa que non podían facer na Geffen ou en calquera outro selo grande por motivos óbvios. Aínda en 1997, a banda comezou a producir un novo disco para a Geffen, que foi lanzado a finais de ano co título A Thousand Leaves. As guitarras de Moore e Lee, e as voces de Gordon continuaban sendo bastante creativas e espontáneas, e xunto a iso a banda voltaba a crear boas melodías e arranxos máis accesibles, facendo do disco un novo éxito comercial e consolidando máis aínda o estilo de Sonic Youth de facer rock alternativo. 2000s Na metade de 1999 o grupo voltou aos estudios ao lado do produtor Jim O'Rourke para a gravación dun novo traballo lanzado pola Geffen. En febreiro de 2000 o disco estaba listo, sendo lanzado en maio baixo o título NYC Ghosts & Flowers. O disco tamén ten o equilibrio alcanzado pola banda en A Thousand Leaves, con boas melodías convivindo harmoniosamente con distorsións e experimentacións en xeral. Destaca tamén a arte gráfica do libreto, que ten fotos de New York sacadas por Lee Ranaldo, debuxos feitos por Kim Gordon e ilustracións do poeta beat William S. Burroughs. Parte do público e crítica consideraron o disco un pouco irregular, pero sen dúbida trátase dunha nova obra co selo da banda. Con Jim O'Rourke oficialmente integrado a banda, Sonic Youth lanza en 2002 Murray Street, que considerase a volta de Sonic Youth á sonoridade que consagrou a banda. O'Rourke, que se convertíu no terceiro guitarrista do grupo, e Thurston Moore admitiron en entrevistas que Murray Street reflicte influencias de rock máis clásico no son do grupo. O resultado son melodías máis convencionais en comparación coas do disco anterior o que lle reportou á banda os eloxios máis entusiastas da crítica dende Dirty, de 1992. O álbum posúe algúns trazos que fan lembrar a traxedia ocorrida en Nova York o día 11 de setembro de 2001, cos atentados terroristas que derrubaron o World Trade Center. A banda tivo que suspender a gravación do álbum debido este acontecemento, ocorrido a pouca distancia do seu estudio. En 2003, o grupo comeza a planexar o lanzamento de edicións especiais dos LPs dos seus catálogos. O primeiro en ser relanzado foi Dirty, que vem acompañado dun disco bonus de 16 temas. En 2004, a banda lanza Sonic Nurse, que pecha unha triloxía iniciada cos dous álbumes anteriores. O disco é ben recibido polos fans e pola crítica, funcionando case como unha continuación natural de Murray Street. En maio do ano 2006 a banda anunciou através da súa páxina de internet que o ex-membro de Pavement Mark Ibold tocaría o baixo co grupo na súa seguinte xira. Mentres tanto os relanzamentos de discos non pararían, e despois da xira de divulgación de Sonic Nurse a banda voltou aos estudio para retomar os traballos do seguinte álbum. Neste xa non contarían con Jim O'Rourke, que decidíu concentrarse noutras actividades. O novo disco lanzouse en xuño do 2006 baixo o nome Rather Ripped. Desta vez a banda fai un álbum de cancións máis directas e melodiosas, obtendo unha moi boa recepción por parte da crítica e dos fans. No mesmo ano, son lanzadas versións especiais para os álbumes Psychic Hearts (disco en solitario de Thurstoon), The Whitey Album (do proxecto paralelo Ciccone Youth) e o EP de estrea da banda, de 1982. No mes de decembro do 2006 a banda editou The Destroyed Room: B-Sides and Rarities. Nel aparecen temas anteriormente só dispoñibles en vinilo, recopilación de edicións limitadas, baras-b de sinxelos internacionais, e algún material que nunca antes vira a luz. Este disco marcou o final do seu contrato con Geffen. Independencia e contrato con Matador thumb|250px|[[Mark Ibold, a nova incorporación da banda]] No 2008 a banda re-editou independentemente Master-Dik, por primeira vez en CD e dispoñible unicamente através da súa tenda en liña. Tamén editaron dous discos máis da serie SYR, SYR7: J'Accuse Ted Hughes e SYR8: Andre Sider Af Sonic Youth. SYR7 apareceu o 22 de abril, e SYR8 o dís 28 de xullo. O 10 de xuño tamén editaron un recopilatorio en Starbucks Music, titulado Hits Are for Squares. As 15 primeiras cancións foron seleccionadas por famosos, e a 16, "Slow Revolution", era unha nava gravación da banda. Tamén en xuño, a banda foi a protagonista dun extenso traballo biográfico, Goodbye 20th Century: A Biography of Sonic Youth, escrito polo xornalista musical David Browne. O libro contén novas entrevistas coa banda, así coma entrevistas a 100 dos seus amigos, familiares e compañeiros. Foi publicado por Da Capo e contén tamén unhas 60 fotografías pouco comúns. O 30 de agosto do 2008, a banda avanzou dous novos temas no derradeiro espectáculo do McCarren Park Pool. Thurston Moore dixo que en novembro dese ano a banda comezaría a gravar un novo álbum de estudio. A banda non continuou o seu contrato con Geffen e no mes de setembro confirmábase que Matador Records editaría o decimosexto álbum de estudio de Sonic Youth na primavera do ano 2009. En decembro do 2008 anunciouse tamén que o grupo colaborara recentemente con John Paul Jones (de Led Zeppelin) nunha peza que serviu na banda sonora dunha nova obra da Merce Cunningham Dance Company. Este traballo foi interpretado pola compañía a mediados de abril do 2009 na Brooklyn Academy of Music para celebrar o 90 aniversario de Cunningham. O 12 de febreiro a banda revelaba o portada de The Eternal, o novo álbum, no seu web e no seu blog. O disco, producido por John Agnello, editouse o día 9 de xuño. Discografía Álbumes de estudio * Confusion Is Sex - 1983 (Neutral Records) * Bad Moon Rising - 1985 (Homestead Records) * EVOL - 1986 (SST Records) * Sister - 1987 (SST Records) * Daydream Nation - 1988 (Enigma) * Goo - 1990 (DGC Records) * Dirty - 1992 (DGC Records) * Experimental Jet Set, Trash and No Star - 1994 (DGC Records) * Washing Machine - 1995 (DGC Records) * A Thousand Leaves - 1998 (DGC Records) * NYC Ghosts & Flowers - 2000 (Geffen Records) * Murray Street - 2002 (Geffen Records) * Sonic Nurse - 2004 (Geffen Records) * Rather Ripped - 2006 (Geffen Records) * The Eternal - 2009 (Matador Records) EPs * Sonic Youth - 1982 (Neutral Records) * Kill Yr Idols - 1983 (Zensor Records) * Master-Dik - 1987 (Blast First) * Whores Moaning - 1993 (Geffen) * TV Shit - 1994 (Ecstatic Peace) * Silver Session for Jason Knuth - 1998 (Sonic Knuth Records) * In the Fishtank 9 - 2002 (Konkurrent Records) * Kali Yug Express - 2002 (Geffen Records) * Sensational Fix - 2009 (Matador Reords) Recopilatorios * Sonic Death - 1984 (Ecstatic Peace) * Screaming Fields of Sonic Love - 1995 (DGC) * The Destroyed Room: B-Sides and Rarities - 2006 (Geffen) * Hits Are for Squares - 2008 (Starbucks) Sonic Youth Recordings (SYR) series * SYR1: Anagrama - 1997 * SYR2: Slaapkamers Met Slagroom - 1997 * SYR3: Invito Al Ĉielo - 1998 * SYR4: Goodbye 20th Century - 1999 * SYR5 - 2000 * SYR6: Koncertas Stan Brakhage Prisiminimui - 2005 * SYR7: J'Accuse Ted Hughes - 2008 * SYR8: Andre Sider Af Sonic Youth - 2008 Ligazóns externas *Páxina oficial de Sonic Youth *Páxina persoal de Lee Ranaldo *Saucer-like Sonic Youth, páxina de fans *Axis of Evol, páxina de fans Category:Bandas de rock alternativo Category:Bandas de New York